A conventional display substrate is often configured with pixels each including red, green and blue (RGB) subpixels that are repetitively arranged. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel occupies identical area. Each pixel includes red, green and blue subpixels arranged horizontally. Each subpixel occupies identical area. The display substrate configured with such pixel structure may have a visual resolution same as physical resolution.
Demands for higher visual resolution continue to grow in the display substrate market. Display substrates may include organic light-emitting diode (OLED). However, it is often difficult in patterning organic light-emitting materials used in OLEDs. In addition, when manufacturing OLED subpixels using conventional subpixel arrangements, the organic light emitting material must be tightly integrated. Especially when producing a high resolution OLED display substrate, the subpixels made of organic light emitting materials must be made in very small size and densely integrated. This requires complicated manufacturing process with high production cost.
Typically, OLED subpixels include red, green and blue subpixels. The blue subpixels have relatively shorter lifespan than the red and green subpixels. Over the time of using, the brightness of the emitted-light of the blue subpixels may be reduced without being able to provide sufficient blue color when displaying images.
Directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art, the present disclosure provides a pixel structure, a display panel including the pixel structure, and a display apparatus including the display panel to increase the resolution of the display substrate and to extend the lifespan of blue subpixels.